You're Lucky I've Changed
by Evilsaurus
Summary: A series of One Shots for Regal Cricket. If you have any prompt idea's, just let me know and I'll get to work!


**You're Lucky I've Changed.**  
_A series of random one shots!_

**Title:** A Little Splash.  
**Prompt by:** fihasfeelsandproblems.  
**Prompt Summary:** Pongo ties Regina & Archie together with his lead.  
**Warnings:** None, just fluffy kissing.

They'd been walking in silence, along the pier, for about ten minutes now. Neither had really felt the need to speak. The silence was supposed to be comforting - a way for Regina to clear her mind of any negative thoughts. "I don't think this is working, Doctor Hopper." She voiced finally, giving him a sidewards glance. Archie nodded in understand, but remained silent.

They'd been making a lot of progress recently. Regina had been coming to see him for a good four weeks. They'd managed to get past all of the awkward, hardcore, and emotional trauma. He learned of her childhood, and the hatred she was forced to endure. He learned of the way, that she could actually be rather caring. Watching Henry grow up had really softened her heart. Regina would do anything for that little boy, even if she had to let him go.

"It's meant to relax you, Regina. Walking can be a way to relieve unwanted tension in the body." He explained lightly, pulling on Pongo's lead, as the dog tried to run after a busy bird.

The former Evil Queen raised an eyebrow, mischievously. She could think of better ways to relieve her growing tensions. These past few weeks had been wonderful. The unlikely pair had been out for coffee at Granny's, had apple picked in her courtyard, and they had also been to visit Henry at the Charming's house. Obviously, the family felt apprehensive about her visiting, but in the end, everything had seemed to work out - despite the odd bite from Regina's vicious tongue.

Archie had been there for her every step of the way. He believed in her, even when she herself had lost all hope. This man was her god-send.

The former Cricket felt the same feeling towards the fragile woman, casually walking beside him – graceful like a harmonious bird. It was like, the vision he had of her now, could never dream of her harming anyone.

She had changed, for the better, but he preferred her in any form. She was still just pure Regina: sassy or vulnerable. He had watched her grow and change into such an amazing person. She was splendid before, but now, she had her brightness showing. She was happier in herself.

Archie, also found her to be quite beautiful visually, as well as mentally. Of course, he'd denied it in the past. If anyone had asked him what he was staring at, over coffee at Granny's, he would never have openly admitted that he was daydreaming about the towns Mayor. The people of Storybrooke would hate that immensely! No-one liked Regina, not even after hearing her apologies. They were vicious and cruel to her, not believing in the slightest that she had changed. It was frustrating to see, so Archie would often stand up for her.

"I like my tensions just the way they are." She teased lightly, giving him a slight smile. A glint in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

The pair stopped walking for a moment, as they reached the end of the pier, and turned to face one and other. They were standing just a few steps away from the edge of the sloshing waters, calm for this time of day.

"Close your eyes, and just listen to the sound of the sea." Archie nodded, glancing in the direction of the waves. Regina did as she was told, with a pout and a disbelieving sigh. Nothing could make her relax, not even the sleeping tablets she'd been taking at night, to relieve her worrying for Henry's absence.

It was strange, not having the boy in the mansion. She missed him an incredible amount. Every day felt like a struggle. She still ironed his clothes. She still got up really early to take him to school, only to find his bedroom empty. It was heart breaking.

Sensing Regina's discomfort, Pongo, once again, tugged on his lead - causing Archie to jump - and started running, only not ahead this time.

Instead, the dog circled them, barking happily as he pranced. The dalmatian liked the pretty woman in front of him, and he could tell that his owner liked her too. Sometimes, people just need a little push in the right direction – the dog smirked to itself, coming up with a secret master plan. He would be literally, be doing most of the pushing.

Regina shifted, opening her eyes suddenly at the feel of the tight lead, tangling around her ankles. She tried to get her legs free to no avail. The two adults were pulled together, chest to chest, balancing near the ledge of the pier. Fear instantly crossed her features. She couldn't swim.

The dalmatian seemed to somehow chuckle at what he'd caused, and gave Archie an innocent wide-eyed stare. The lead around the dogs neck, popped off, when Pongo gave it a tug. The therapist, instantly, knew what was coming next as the dog backed up, preparing to bombard them with its weight. One crash and they all landed in the waters of the sea.

Pongo giggled happily as he surfaced, barking with pleasure as he swam around in circles. Regina and Archie's legs remained firmly secured, as they sank beneath the water. He knew of her fear, from their sessions together, so tried not to panic himself.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close, until they too, came up for breath.

When they both surfaced, completely covered by the icy cold H2O, he continued to hold her close. She was clinging to him for dear life, her arms snaked around his neck. Regina had been horrified of water in their Land. She felt boiling hot, even though the sea was freezing cold.

"You're okay, it's okay." Archie stammered, watching Regina's panicked expression. She was breathing heavily, refusing to let go of him. He reached up to move some of her wet hair out of her face, trying to calm her down. Their foreheads touched.

A few seconds passed by, where they just floated, bobbing in the water with their legs tied together. Forehead on forehead, they remained silent. Archie was waiting for Regina, to tell him that she was okay. While the Mayor, was busy trying to control herself, and the closeness she felt to the man, holding her in his fairly strong arms.

"_Are _you oka-" He began, before getting cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. They were passionate and needy. One hand gripped at the wet material of his shirt collar, while the other lay across his cheek gently, pulling him closer. Their lips parted, giving in to what they'd wanted for so long.

Both parties had been noticing each other a lot over the years, and lately, the want had started to grow with each restricted therapy session. Every look, every word - the way they'd lock eyes on each other and not be able to look away. A soft whimper escaped her mouth, as she felt him begin to kiss her back, with an equal amount of want and desire. Hands ran through damp hair, tongues explored joyously together for minutes, between bated breath.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart, after what felt like an eternity. Neither spoke. Silence, the way it had been all day. Only, there was a lighter feeling in the air. She bit her bottom lip in a somewhat shy manner, letting her mouth brush over his, light as a feather, making his lips tingle. "I think this mean's you're fired, Doctor Hopper." She whispered teasingly, both of them knowing that they'd broken patient and doctor rules. Regina didn't care at all about that, however.

Archie laughed sweetly, reaching up to push a few stray hairs behind her ear; the water trickling through the black strands like rain on glass. "My conscience is clear." He grinned back, leaning forward for another kiss to prove that this thing wasn't one sided.

Some people need a little push, and some tight restraints to give in to what they really want. It just takes a tiny spotted dog to make the greatest things happen.

**All prompts are welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
